Jason Somara
Email: jade772@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'2.5" Weight: 152 Age: 19 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Long Bow Tertiary Weapon: Hand-to-Hand History Jason Somara is a skilled young man of the minor nobility. He is 16 years of age and has been taught in the art of tracking and hunting by his father, an ex-tower trainee and officer of the Queens Guards in Andor, and his two older brothers (who are now both deceased due to an incurable sickness). Also, His mother is of the Minor Noble house of Somara. Before his eldest brother passed on, he gave Jason a Katanna. Jason is now learning the basics from his Uncle, who, many years ago, fought in the Aiel war, and in many skirmishes across the blight border against Trolloc?s. He once faced a Fade and only survived because an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah and her Warders gave healing. Jason has dreamed all his life of becoming a Warder, as he heard many tales from his Father, who was a Tower Trainee and dropped out when Jason was born. Jason recently enlisted into the Queens Guard, but was rejected, as he was too young. His mother went to the tower at a young age, but sadly was put out after being impregnated by a man (Jason?s father) she had bedded the day before she left for the tower, and as a result Jason was born. Ironically, as Jason?s father was a tower guard, he shouldn?t have bedded Jason?s mother, but he was on holiday so he did so anyways. Then he dropped out. Jason intends to travel to the Tower to begin training as soon as possible, but his parents fear for Jason?s safety. Jason was able to ride a horse at the young age of 5, and has continued riding ever since. He owns a ?Quarter horse, ? Arabian male, with whom Jason intends to take with him to the tower to hopefully become a warhorse. Jason has a small countryside estate just outside the city of Caemlyn. Jason has encountered warders only twice before. Once when he was visiting the city and saw an Aes Sedi and her warder, and once when a Blue came to their palace to see if their were possible recruits for novices?. Jason was skeptical about the trolloc stories he heard from people, as he has never seen a trolloc in real life, only in books. Jason was able to see the results of a war, when bandits and mercenaries ganged up and literally slaughtered each other. Jason has good teachings in reading, writing, and talking (literature) and knows a bit of History as well. Jason has small training in the game of houses, and even less experience in it. Jason also learned to fish at the age of 12, out on the coasts of Tear, during a visit to his brother in Tear, on his Brother's old fishing troller. His father taught Jason how to move quickly and improve his endurance and agility constantly as a young boy. As stated earlier, Jason is learning the Katana??.LEARNING! He is a long stride away from being a master, but he can spar with those around his same skill level and size, and win one of five duels. Jason likes to spend his free time reading the Adventures of Jain Farstrider, and other such novels. He often will wake up extra erly and saddle Sage (his horse) and go for a erly-morning ride out to the fields of Caemlyn to watch the City start to glow in the morning sunrise in all it?s brilliant colors and splendors. He is usually kind to others, and likes to joke and play pranks, but he does know when enough is enough. He respects the elderly, as he views them as fountains of knowledge, of which Jason is always trying to drink as much in from them as possible. Jason is eager to learn new things, and will try anything once. On the other hand, Jason has an interesting temper Sometimes, he can control it and hide most of his emotions, other times; he will flare out and snap at anything he comes across. He exercises his horse daily for 2-3 hours usually around evening time, and will occasionally take Sage up into the City for an afternoon stroll. Jason very much enjoys the beauties of nature, as anyone who visited their palace orchard would know, and he tries to rely off of the old ways of survival, rather than the new, even if it would be easier to do the new. Also, Jason is independent. He is a born leader, and does not like being ordered to do things. He will listen and think on the opinions of others, and will let you guide him, but he will never, never let you push him towards anything. He usually will do something, if you ask him nicely. Jason is an easy-going man for the most part, but when it?s time to be serious, Jason buckles down with determination enough to make a mountain stand up and courtesy, if that?s what Jason put his mind to. Iron hard determination and the will of 3 men combined, Jason has earned the respect of his elders, superiors, and his betters. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios